High School Fights
by SasuSaku453
Summary: Sasu Neji and Naru are school jerks, Kura is a new student that is Kickboxing champ 5 years running. Shika, Hinata, Tenten are her best friends. What happens when they meet. And what about Kura's past?
1. Chapter 1

Another story. Alright the chapters on this story will be really short and some will be long. Its about Highschool and kickboxing. 1 my fave the other I dread (Take a guess which is which?) Another romance. I'm just that kind of gal but here you go.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

And It Starts

"Sasuke-teme. Did you hear about the new student?" A blonde haired boy boomed at the youngest of the Uchihas.

"So what?" Sasuke remarked suddenly the door opened and there stud a girl with long pink hair. She was wearing the school uniform but it seemed like no one knew her.

All the boys were drooling as the girl slowly walked over and sat next to a purple haired girl with white eyes. "H-hi. I-I'm Hinata." The girl whispered. blushing.

The girl with the pink hair smiled. Her green eyes glisoned as she said, "Its nice to meet you Hinata-chan. I'm Sakura." The girls shock hands and smiled.

"Hi Sakura-chan!" the boy said. Sakura turned to see the blonde boy and smiled. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto whispered blushing.

"Hey Naruto." Sakura whispered. "How are you?"

Sasuke just glared at the girl. "You annoying." he mumbled.

Sakura turned to him and glared back and snapped, "What you say bastard?" Sakura suddenly got all glares from the girls in her class. She turned to Hinata and asked, "Whats with them?"

"Those are Sasuke's fan girls." Naruto answered making Hinata blush. "If you dont want them to kill you then dont call Sasuke-bastard names." Naruto smiled.

"I think Sakura's going to be the one killing." A voice said. Naruto and Sakura turned to see a silver haired man with a orange book in his hand. "Sakura I see you're acting normal."

"You're the late sub from gym. The one who got punched out." Sakura smirked as she cracked her knuckles. "Kakashi right?" she asked meanly.

"Sakura please dont be hasty. My head still hurts from last time." Kakashi got up and walked away. He was infront of the room when he said, "Haruno Sakura please stand." Sakura stud up and waited for her 'teacher' to give her instructions. "Say some things you like and some things you dont."

"I like drawing, sports and..." she stopped. _I wanna look like a geek here so I cant say I like kickboxing_. "I dont like snobs like Uchiha there." she said pointing at the now annoyied Sasuke and reseving death glares from the rest of her class.

"What school were you from?" a boy asked whiping the drool from his mouth.

Sakura put her head down and sighed. "Toyaton Highschool." she said softly.

Everyone stopped talking but Sakura could hear the whisperes, "She must be really smart that school has all the geniens there." or "That school is the one that beat us everytime in every sport."

"Thank you Sakura now. Since Hinata's seat mate is gone you can sit there, but when they come back you'll have to sit by Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura just sighed as she sat next to Hinata reseaving glares from the girls and 'Will you go out with me' looks from most the boys.

_**SECOND PERIOD**_

"Sakura would you come work with me?" Asked all the boys. Sakura just ignored them.

_I wish Hinata-chan was here. Then I could work with her. Gosh I hate these fan boys I just wanna hurt them. But I'm protending to be a nerd remember_?

"Hey Sakura." Sakura turned to hear a voice she had heard ealyer. She suddenly saw Saske though a water balloon at her face. Sakura caught it with ease and though it back at a god like speed. "What was that for Pinky?" Sasuke asked as he whiped the rubbery balloon shards from his wet face.

"Do it again. I'll hurl something heavyer at your head." Sakura threatened. She grabbed her huge science book and smirked. "Something bigger then this would hurt. Right?"

They all gaped at her. Then Naruto walked out from behind Sasuke, "Sakura-chan calm down. Sasuke-teme was just having a little fun."

"SIT DOWN GYMS NEXT HOUR!" the teacher snapped.

_**GYM**_

Sakura sud in the locker room and changed into the school's gym uniform. A white tanktop with red shorts. She walked out of the locker room to see all the guys drooling again. _I'm getting sick of this_.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" a voice screamed from across the gym. Sakura turned to see Hinata jumping up and down. Sakura walked over to her friend and started talking.

Then it was ruined by Sasuke, "Hey girls." he smirked.

Sakura put on a fake smile and said, "Oh. Hi Chicken hair. I didnt know that you had gay guys following you." Everything was silent.

"Bitch." Neji whispered as he aproched her. Suddenly Neji was on the floor looking up at Sakura. "What the hell?"

Sakura shock her head. "Dont piss me off." Sakura snapped as she smirked at the silver eyed boy. "Hey Hinata-chan. Are you related to this jackass?"

Hinata nodded as she was still shocked from Sakura's exploshion. "He's my cousin. So please dont hurt him."

Sakura smiled over at her friend and said, "Sure Hinata-chan. I wont hurt him as long as him or his boy friend Chicken hair dont bother us." Sakura held out her hand and helped Neji up.

"So Haruno Sakura is now my student?" Asked a gruff voice behind Sakura. The man put his hand on her shoulder. "The kickboxing champ 4 years streight?"

"5... Its 5 years sir." Sakura whispered softly. She felt everyone's gaze on her and she felt bad. "Can we just get the class over with?" she asked quickly.

"I'm Gai-sensei. I'm your gym teacher. Today we're going to have sparing practice. Girls on Girls intell we find a champ then that girl will face the champ for the guys." Gai smiled at Sakura and Sasuke. _Those two will make a nice fight to watch_.

About 15 minutes later Sakura had won the girl's champ and was waiting for the guys to finnish. A girl with brown hair in two buns came up. "Hi. I saw you fighting earlyer. You did a great job." The girl blushed.

Sakura looked up and smiled, "Thanks. My name's Sakura," Sakura scotted over and said, "Sit down." The girl sat down and smiled.

"My name's Tenten by the way." Tenten was stairing at Neji when he was fighting when she whispered, "Neji's a great fighter and he's got a gread bod." When she realized what she had said she was blushing.

"I heard that." Sakura smiled. "Dont worry I wont tell." Sakrua swung her arm around Tenten's shoulder and smiled. "You like him right?" she asked.

"I do but he wouldnt notice me, and along with Sasuke they're the school bullies. So I dont tell anyone about it." Tenten hung her head down.

"Thanks boys. Now Uchiha and Haruno get up here. You two are the champs now you two have to fight." Gai screamed.

Sakura sighed as she stud up looking around still seeing the boys drooling. "I'm going to get in a lot of trouble for this." she whispered.

"Sakura dont mind the fan girls. Dont worry about her though. You can take them." Tenten smiled at her own words. She saw Sakura smile aswell.

Sakura walked up to the fighting arena where Sasuke and Gai stud. "Well. If it isnt Pinky." Sasuke teased but it was ignored by Sakura.

_I'll just kick your ass ten times harder becasue of that. This will be fun_. Sakura and Sasuke took their stances but they were intrupted by the bell. "Damn that means class is over." Sakura whispered walking back to Tenten and Hinata.

_**LUNCH**_

"Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan!" Tenten yelled, "come sit over here." Tenten was sitting under a large shaded tree. Sakura and Hinata went and sat down next to Tenten.

"How are you guys?" a voice asked. Naruto popped out of the bush with his lunch. "Sakura are you still mad about what happened in science?" he asked with hope of her not being mad.

"I'm mad just not at you I'm just mad at the Uchiha and Neji." she mumbled under her breath.

Naruto sat in between Hinata and Sakura and said, "I'm glad. I didnt want you to hurt me. Since you are the #1 kickboxer in the county."

Sakura blushed suddenly she heard a noise from behind the school. "What was that?" she asked getting up.

"Sakura just keep away from there. You dont know what might happed." Naruto whispered already knowing what was behind the school.

Sakura pulled Hinata and Tenten to their feet and ran behind the school. They stopped at what they saw. Sasuke was punching a kid from gym into the wall. The boy's name was Rock Lee he was one of Sakura's fanboys. "Sasuke stop. Let him go!" Sakura screamed.

Sasuke stopped punching the kid and asked, "Why should I, Pinky?" Sasuke turned and punched Lee harder then ever making him fall to the floor.

"You're such a BASTARD!" she screamed as she helped Lee up. She saw how Sasuke was smirking. _He's going to punch Lee again the second I leave. I can tell_. Sakura turned to Lee, "Are you alright?" she asked kindly. Lee could only nod.

"Tenten could you take him to the nurse?" Hinata asked as they walked over to the bloody Lee. All Hinata could do was glare at her cousin as he smirked at his friend's work.

"You wanna fight, Pinky?" Sasuke teased again. _She's not like the others. She's not drooling over me like they do. This should be instreting_.

"So I'm guessing your the heart throbs of the school?" Sakura asked with a smirk on her face as she aproched Sasuke, Neji and Naruto. Suddenly she punched Sasuke in the gut then smashed him agenst the wall. "Neji your next." Sakura smiled as she spun around and round house kicked him in the head.

"Damned Bitch." Neji cursed as he fell to the ground holding his head.

Sakura was pissed. "Are you in on this too Uzumaki?" she asked meanly. Naruto just had a horifyed look on his face but shock his head. Sakura turned to Sasuke who was getting back on his feet. "So Uchiha. Still think you can pick on people?" Sakura asked as she clenched her fists. Again Sasuke was punched agenst the wall.

"SAKURA CALM DOWN!" a voice screamed. They all looked over to see a blood red haired boy with dark marks around his blue eyes.

Sakura stopped and walked away. "Sorry Gaara. I just got mad. Can you get me outta here so no one knows." Sakura asked softly.

"Sis you cant be beating people up like that. Next time I'm not going to save their sorry asses." Gaara smirked. As he took his sister's hand.

"Who the hell are you to be telling us what to do. Pinky get back here." Sasuke snapped getting to his feet again.

Sakura just sent a glare over as Gaara pushed her away. After she was gone Gaara walked over smirked at Sasuke, "You think you can tease my sister without getting anything from me?" he asked meanly. Sasuke just glared at the older boy. "I warn you. Dont mess with her. I dont care if you like her or what. Just dont mess around with her." Gaara warned as he pushed Sasuke's face to the ground.

Gaara walked off and Naruto ran to his friend's sides, "What was that dobe. You didnt get hit?" Sasuke spat as he hugged his sides in pain. _Her damn kicks and punches hurt. I'm glad I didnt fight her in class earlyer_.

* * *

**Alright if your wondering when Ino comes in, you'll see. It truns out that Shika has a new crush and wat does Kura know about her that no one else does? Ha see what happes when Hinata has a sleep over. All coming up in the coming chapters**

* * *

There you go. I hope you liked it. This story is based on my true life so yeah.

Sakura is me and yes I kickbox!  
Hinata is my Friend Taya,  
Tenten is my BFF Serenity,  
Gaara is based much on Raye just switched with roles in family.  
Sasuke is a friend named Benny (I went out with him for bout a year)  
Neji is a freind of Serenity's. Also her crush his name's Brendan  
Naruto is Taya boy friend named Nate  
Shikamaru is suposed to be himself hope i did a good job on that. XP

Please reveiw. It makes me happy. And if your wondering why I got some many new stories its because I have to delete some crap on my computer and I have to go though everything and I'm finding some of my older stories.

Luv lots  
Richy


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Gaara walked off and Naruto ran to his friend's sides, "What was that dobe. You didnt get hit?" Sasuke spat as he hugged his sides in pain. _Her damn kicks and punches hurt. I'm glad I didnt fight her in class earlyer_.

"I told her I didnt do anything, bastard. God I think you should go to the nurse. She hit you really hard." Naruto said helping Sasuke to his feet.

Neji was now sitting on the ground holding his head. "Damn that bitch. I hope she rotes in hell." he mumbled under his breath. "Sasuke I feel bad for you. When Elaina (OC) comes back you'll have to sit with forehead bitch."

"At least she's better then Tashia (OC)." Naruto smirked. "So when's the wedding?" he asked pissing off Sasuke.

"When I drop dead." he smirked. The bell suddenly rang and they all went to class. Sasuke and Neji could barley walk so Naruto was there helping.

In the hall Naruto stopped by Hinata's locker. "Hey Hinata-chan. Whats up?" he asked with a smile.

Hinata blushed and said, "I think you might want to stay away from Sakura. She's kinda mad." Hinata stated without studdering. "If she sees you see might get mad."

"Hinata-chan." Sakura's voice rang. "Help me!" she screamed running away from thousands of boys with gifts and flowers.

Sakura ran and hid between Naruto and Hinata. She hid in the fetal posishion on the floor hidden in the shadow of her friends. "Sakura why are those guys running after you?" Tenten asked as she helped Sakura up.

"Asking for dates and that kind of stuff. Hey Naruto." Sakura smiled. "So where's Chiken hair and his boyfriend?" she asked noticing that Sasuke and Neji werent with him.

"At the nurse." Naruto whispered softly but everyone heard.

"SAKURA-CHAN WHAT DID YOU DO?" They all asked at the same time. Sakura gave an inocent grin and said.

"I got mad thats all. I didnt want Lee to get hurt so I hit them a couple times?" She was blushing.

"What are you talking about. You almost sent Neji into a concushion. Sasuke broke a rib and you think thats nothing?" Naruto asked. He noticed the look on her face and smiled, "You are the only girl that I know that made UCHIHA SASUKE scared. Great job." Sakura's face didnt change.

"I gotta go. Kakashi wanted to see me about something." She whispered sadly as she walked away.

Tenten and Hinata sighed. "I think she needs some time to herself." they both whispered softly and sadly.

_**FOUR HOURS LATER, AFTER SCHOOL**_

"Sakura?" a voice whispered. Sakura turend around to see a boy from her class. "Are you alright Sakura you seem sad."

Sakura knew the boy's name so she smiled. "Hey Shikamaru. Hows it been?" They both went and sat on a hill looking at the clouds.

Shikamaru smiled, "I saw the Uchiha-bastard in the nurse's today. Do you know what happened?" Shikamaru turned to her sad face and said, "Did you really do that?"

Sakura nodded still looking at the clouds. "They almost killed Lee. He had 14 fracturs in each rib. Inturnal blood lose and a thousand other things." Sakura whispered.

"You know you'd make a great medic if you stopped causing the injeries." Shikamaru smiled at her as she smiled back. _This girl is willing to stand up to Uchiha even though she's new. I like her style. She hasnt changed over the years_.

"Thanks Nara. You can be a great friend when you're not being lazy." Sakura smiled getting up. "I gotta go but I'll talk to you in class." Sakura left giving Shikamaru a shining smile.

Sakura walked to her house still thinking that she had hurt Sasuke a little to much. _Maybe I did hit him hard but he was hurting Lee even worse. I had to help I couldnt just stand around. Maybe I should just move again_. Suddenly a crack of lighting made the rain fall. _I knew it was going to rain sometime today but why now_.

Sakura walked in the rain hoping that she wouldnt have to go back to school anytime soon. She walked to the park and sat in the rain with her eyes closed and a smile plastered on her face. "I love the rain." she whispered to herself.

"What are you doing out here. You'll ketch a cold." a voice whispered. Sakura turned to see a man with black hair. "Come on. you can stay at my house intell the rain stops." he said giving her his coat.

"Thank you." Sakura whispered softly as she walked aside the man. They walked just down the road to a huge house. "Is this your house?" Sakura asked softly.

"Yeah. My younger brother and I live here while our parents are away. Come on inside." he whispered opening the door for her. "I'm sorry. I didnt get your name?"

"Haruno Sakura. And you?" Sakura asked with a smile again.

The man didnt answer. As they both walked into the family room the man yelled, "Little Brother could you grab a towel or two." up the stairs.

Suddenly a towel was thrown down. "There you go. Happy." a voice said. Sakura reconized the voice.

_Was that Sasuke_? Suddenly the towel was shuved in her face. "Oh... Thank you..." she stopped hoping he would say his name.

"Itachi, thats my name. Ms. Haruno may I ask why you're covered in burises?" he asked sitting next to her on the couch.

Sakura blushed as she whiped her face with the towel. "I got in a fight with some jerks at school. And we were kickboxing in gym."

"I see." Itachi said as he leaned back. "Do you go to Konoha High?" he asked reseiving a nod from Sakura. "You must be in the same grade as my brother then." Sakura gave him a look. "Sorry. My brother's name is Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura started to caugh. _Oh great. Isnt this karma. I beat the shit out of that punk and his brother is the greatest person on earth_.

"He came back really hurt from school today. He said he got in a fight with a group of collage kids. Was that true?" Itachi asked seeing the blush on Sakura's cheeks.

"What are you doing here, Pinky." taunted a voice that Sakura knew oh so well. Sakura's head lifted to see a bandaged up Sasuke. "Itachi why is she here?" He asked even mader after not resieving an answer.

"Shut up bastard." Sakura snapped. She got up and smiled, "Thank you Itachi for letting me stay for a while. And Sasuke dont get in anymore trouble. I wouldnt want to beat you up again." she whispered as she left.

Itachi smirked at his brother. "So a girl beat you up. She must be one heck of a fighter. And she's not one of your fangirls. I like her."

"Stay away from her Itachi. She's mine." Sasuke whispered walking back up the steps. Itachi just smirked.

_That Haruno girl's got stuff. But her brother, Gaara, he wont let you anywhere near her. Sorry brother but she wont be with you_. Itachi thought as he watched the rain.

_**AT SAKURA'S APARTMENT**_

"Hey Sakura. Where have you been?" Gaara asked as he noticed Sakura walk in. "You're soaking."

Sakura went over to the kitchen and grabbed and apple and knife. "I'm fine Gaara. I'm going up to my room. I'm not feeling so well." she said walking up the stairs.

_That girl is up to something. She never eats anything but strawberries when it rains. Now she's eating apples. I think something went wrong at school_, He thought remembering the fight at school that he had introupted.

Sakura had stormed off to her room. She placed the apple and knife on her bed and went to shut and lock her door. "Stupid parents thinking they could send Gaara here to help. Nothings going to help me. Not as long as there's stupid jackasses out there like Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura said climbing over to her bed.

She took a bit of her apple and held the knife to her wrist. "Stupid jackasses. Hope they figure out why I want to live alone." Sakura took a good grip on the handel and without a second thought she sliced her wrist releicing blood onto her already red sheets.


	3. Chapter 3

Happy V-day everyone. I hope you all had a good day since I really didnt. I didnt get one valintine but I dont care. Suger makes bad things go away! yeah yeah I had alot of my younger brother's candy.

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Screen Names

She took a bit of her apple and held the knife to her wrist. "Stupid jackasses. Hope they figure out why I want to live alone." Sakura took a good grip on the handel and without a second thought she sliced her wrist releicing blood onto her already red sheets.

_**THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL**_

"Hey guys." Sakura whispered softly as if talking to a scared animal. Her wrists were bandaged but no one noticed since she had a long sleeved uniform on.

Hinata and Tenten smiled. "Hey Sakura-chan." they both said, "Is there something wrong?" noticing her low voice.

Shikamaru noticed Sakura's bandages and walked over, "Sorry but I need to talk to Sakura. Alone." he said pulling Sakura away.

"Hey Nara. Whats wrong?" Sakura asked playing inocent. She put a fake smile on her pale face.

Shikamaru frowned. "Sakura I've known you for a long time. I know whats going on. Why'd you do it?" he asked holding up her hurt wrists.

Sakura felt bad, "Sorry I made you worry. I just did it. You only noticed since your one of my best friends. Not like anyone else will."

Shikamaru shrugged, "You're so troublesome."

Sakura smirked, "What you say Nara?" she asked playfully (friend playful)

They both chuckled. "NARA! What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke asked meanly as he walked up behind Shikamaru.

"Well I better go. By Nara. By Sasuke." she said sweetly still trying to hid her hurt wrists. For once she called him by his real name without trying to hurt him.

After she had gone away Sasuke looked at Shikamaru like he was trash. "What was that about?" he asked meanly.

"Haruno has been my friend since third grade. I was just talking to her. Got a problem?" Shikamaru asked noticing Sasuke was fuming. _Is he jelouse. OMG he likes Sakura. Who would have thought. I guess she doesnt know eaither_.

Most of Sasuke's friends had left already but Sasuke stayed, "So whats wrong with her wrists?" he asked.

Shikamaru was shocked, "You noticed?" Sasuke nodded as he leaned agenst the lockers. "She does that sometimes. She'll be upset then have a big mood swing the next day. She just puts bandages on for some reason." Shikamaru lied knowing Sakura would kick his ass for telling that she cut herself.

"GET TO CLASS!" a woman screamed from down the hall making them go to their classes since the bell had rung earlyer.

_**IN HOMEROOM**_

Since Hinata's seatmate was back Sakura had to sit with Sasuke. After being mobed by her fanboys asking, "Are you alright Sakura-chan?" or "Go on a date with me?" she just sat next to Sasuke.

"How do you deal with girls doing this?" she huffed trying to cover her head. She heard Sasuke chuckle.

She glanced over to see him smirking, "I'm used to it. Why were you over at my house yesterday?" he asked coldy.

"Itachi found me in the rain. He offered for me to dry off so I did. Sorry if it bothered you." she smiled again as Sasuke just glared at her. Suddenly someone flicked something and it hit Sakura's wrist. "Shit!" Sakura hissed as she grabbed her wrist in pain.

_What the hell. She's making a big deal over bandages_. Sakura stopped her whining and put her hand under the desk. Sasuke could see the bandages were turning dark red. _She's bleeding! Shikamaru was lieing, Sakura hurt herself... why.._.

Sakura made no movements what so ever intell half bell rung. When the bell rung she quickly ran over to Shikamaru and almost started balling. Sasuke couldnt hear her words but he knew they were ergent. Shikamaru quickly jumped out of his seat and ran to the back of the room.

_I wonder what that was about_? Sasuke wondered as he left the class for break.

"Shikamaru please help!" Sakura cried as she held her bloody wrists out to Shikamaru. He nodded and grabbed some bandages from her bag.

"Good thing you carry these around." Shikamaru said making an atempt on making Sakura smile. He removed the old wet bandages to see a deep lasarashion on Sakura's wrist. "HOLY SHIT SAKURA! You cut yourself really deep this time." he gasped.

Sakura just looked away, "Will you please just bandage it before anyone comes back?" she asked inocently.

Shikamaru nodded, "I dont want you to ever do this again. Cause Uchiha's getting very suspishious. How come you do this anyways?" Shikamaru asked while wrapping her clean wounds.

"I love Gaara and all but I hate living with him. I can live on my own but my parents say I have to live with him. They think it will stop me from cutting myself." Sakura said almost proudly.

Shikamaru tied the rest of the bandages and smiled, "I'm done. So you gonna be ok now?" he asked.

Sakura nodded and gave him a (friendly) hug. Not knowing she was being watched by two jelouse eyes.

The bell rung and everyone came back to class. Sasuke was silent and kept sending death glares to Shikamaru. _Why the hell did she hug him! I thought they were just friends. Since when do I care_? Sasuke shouted in his mind while taping the pencil. He noticed Sakura was writing a note to none other then Shikamaru.

_Shika, I'll talk to u bout u know wat on IM tonight. U remember my sn right?_

Sakura passed the folded peice of paper across the row to Shikamaru. No one noticed since they were all talking to their seat mate since Kakashi was reading his perverted book. Shikamaru read the note quickly then wrote down something and sent it back over.

_Srry Kura. I dont know ur sn. I changed mine. Its **CloudGazur14**. Urs? PS ask Hinata and Tenten for theirs. Every1 has an IM in this school_.

Sakura giggled as she wrote **_CloudGazur14_** on another sheet of paper. She wrote something down on the note that Sasuke could see.

_Mine's **WhipeCblossom666**, Alright. I'll talk to u there. I'll get Hinata and Tenten's l8er. And NO hacking into our convo. kk._

Sakura sent the note over and Shikamaru rote something down on another sheet. Kakashi suddenly saw that everyone was talking and said, "Alright if I hear one more word detenshion for the whole class." he proclamed meanly.

Shikamaru stopped reading the note and shuved it in his pocket. The bell was going to ring soon and Shikamaru knew that he could talk to her then. Soon the bell rung and Sasuke was the first one to go over to Shikamaru.

_Shit did he see us writing the note. I hope he doesnt get too mad_. Shikamaru thought worringly.

"Hey Nara." Sasuke said with a evil smirk on his face. "I've heard your a wiz with computers. Could you help me?"

"Sure Uchiha. What do you need?" Shikamaru asked shakingly.

Sasuke smirked, "I need to hack into an IM chat room. Could you help with that?" Sasuke looked at Shikamaru's expreshion and wondered, _Even though he likes Sakura he's going to get me a lot of things I want_.

Shikamaru smirked. _He read the note and now he wants to spy on Sakura. Lets make him sweat a little_. Shikamaru nodded, "Sure Sasuke. But we have to spy on Sakura's conversashion with Hinata and Tenten."

"Why?" Sasuke asked stupidly. He really didnt understand.

_Gosh for someone who likes Sakura you are really dence_. Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Sakura says that she likes someone in her classes. I want to find out so I can black mail her. And since I'll be helping you hack you have to help me blackmail."

"I like your style Shikamaru."

_**WITH SAKURA AND THE GIRLS**_

"Hey Hinata-chan, Tenten-chan!" Sakura yelled running up behind her friends. They turned and smiled at her. "Do you guys have a screen name? You know for IM?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." they replied in unison. Sakura pulled out a peice of paper. Hinata's was **_RamenGirl92_**. Tenten's was **_SoccerQueen007_**.

Sakura wrote hers down then went to class.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey new chapter thanks to all u who reviewed. Thanks to the following...

**Sakura-Trees911**  
fRenZ4EveR  
**HeartAngel  
**celestial cherry blossoms  
**Wolf Demoness of the Shadow  
**Mezumi

* * *

"Yeah." they replied in unison. Sakura pulled out a peice of paper. Hinata's was **_RamenGirl92_**. Tenten's was **_SoccerQueen007_**.

Sakura wrote hers down then went to class.

**_END RECAPE_**

CHAPTER 4

Who likes who?

_**LUNCH**_

Hinata Tenten and Sakura were sitting under the tree like normal. Naruto soon joined them. "Sakura what happened to your wrists?" they all asked noticing her bandaged wrists.

Sakura just kept eathing. "I got cut. Nothing too bad." she mumbled as she put some strands of hair behind her ear. Sakura saw how Hinata was blushing since Naruto was sitting next to her. _Hinata always blushes when Naruto's around. I should see if he likes her. Then I could hook them up_. Sakura smiled, "Hey Naruto could I talk to you alone?" she asked with an evil smirk.

"You're not going to hit me are you?" Naruto asked trying to hid behind Hinata who was blushing madly. Sakura shock her head and they both got up and left. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I just have to ask you... Do you like Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked looking like she was intarigating Naruto.

Naruto couldnt help but blush, "Yeah. I like her a lot. But I'm too scared to tell her. Epeshially with Neji around. He'd kill me." Naruto looked at the ground then up to the smiling Haruno. "Will you help me?"

"Thats why I asked." She smiled as she and Naruto walked back with the others. Naruto sat next to Hinata again with a smile. They finnished lunch without being inrupted.

_**MEANWHILE**_

"Hey Uchiha. Why the hell arent we beating the shit out of that Lee kid again?" Neji asked looking at the Uchiha.

"I have a new plan. You like that Tenten girl right?" Sasuke asked turning to Neji who had looked away trying to hid his blush. "So why dont we try and hook you up with her?" Sasuke smirked.

"What happened to the old Uchiha?" Neji asked liking the plan. He really did like Tenten a lot. She was smart, strong, GREAT at soccer, had an amazing body with great curves and most of all she was very sweet.

"I'll meet you at my house later. Shikamaru's coming too." Sasuke said walking away with a smirk.

"Why would that jackass be coming?" Neji asked meanly.

Sasuke's face stood emoshionless, "He's going to help. Lets just put it that way. If you dont want Tenten as your girl then dont come."

Neji only nodded as the bell rung. They all walked back to class and finnished the day.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for everyone and I'm sorry that it was a short chapter thats why I'm putting this one up.

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Chat rooms

Sasuke's face stood emoshionless, "He's going to help. Lets just put it that way. If you dont want Tenten as your girl then dont come."

Neji only nodded as the bell rung. They all walked back to class and finnished the day.

_**AFTER SCHOOL**_

Sakura was waiting at the gates of the highschool. With her MP3 player headset over her ears she couldnt hear what was going on around her. She walked to the sakura groves with her laptop in hand.

She sat under the largest sakura tree and lisoned to her music. It had been about an hour since school had ended. Sakura entered her screen name and typed in Hinata, Tenten and Shikamaru's screen names aswell.

**_WhipeCblossom666:_ **Hey guys waz

**_SoccerQueen007:_ **Nuting much u?

**_RamenGirl92: _**Sakura-chan where r u? We went by ur house and no 1 waz home.

**_WhipeCblossom666:_ **Funny story. I didnt want 2 go home. So I went 2 the sakura grove.

**_SoccerQueen007:_ **R U on a laptop?

**_WhipeCblossom666: _**Yeah. I'll Brb.

* * *

**_WhipeCblossom666:_ **Hey Shika u on?

**_CloudGazur14:_ **Yeah. Hey could I ask u a favor?

**_WhipeCblossom666:_ **Sure. Wat about?

**_CloudGazur14:_ **Its about Tenten.

**_WhipeCblossom666: _**What about? U like her or something

**_CloudGazur14:_** NO! Someone else does.

**_WhipeCblossom666:_ **Who?

**_CloudGazur14:_ **If I tell u, u have 2 do something really bad.

**_WhipeCblossom666:_ **What u gonna make me beat up a little kid? (sarcazom)

**_CloudGazur14: _**U gotta kiss Uchiha.

**_WhipeCblossom666:_ **ummm. Ok fine. Anything 4 Tenten.

**_CloudGazur14:_ **Ur really gonna do it?

**_WhipeCblossom666: _**Well duh. Ten's my BFF y wouldnt I? So where do u want me to kiss him?

**_CloudGazur14: _**How 'bout on the cheek?

**_WhipeCblossom666:_** God Shika I thought u were going to give me sumthing really hard.

**_CloudGazur14:_** Dont be so smily. Uchiha wont let you kiss him that fast.

**_WhipeCblossom666:_** I know. But nothing's harder then living with Gaara as ur brother, lol. I G2G. I'm talking with Hinata and Tenten. Maybe I'll talk to Sugi later. I'll tell her you said hi.

**_CloudGazur14: _**...

**_WhipeCblossom666:_** HA! I knew u liked her. I win... hey who likes Ten?

**_CloudGazur14:_** Neji.

**_WhipeCblossom666:_** HFS! Ur kidding, OMFG she likes him 2. Shika ur the best! I G2G (HFS mean holy fucking shit)

* * *

**_SoccerQueen007:_** Sakura-chan, Hinata's family is gone this weekend. And we're having a sleep over? Wanna come?

**_WhipeCblossom666:_** I would love to come.

**_RamenKing192:_** Hinata-chan who is **_WhipeCblossom666_**?

**_RamenGirl92: _**Sakura-chan. Who else.

**_WhipeCblossom666: _**Naruto is that u? I should have known. Ramen for god's sake?

**_RamenGirl92: _**Sakura-chan please be nice. Naruto-kun's coming to the sleepover aswell. So is Sasuke, and Neji's my cousin so he'll be there.

**_WhipeCblossom666: _**That will be fun.

**_FanBlackUchi:_** What's with the chat room?

**_WhiteEyes: _**Hinata wat are u doing. Who r ur friends?

**_WhipeCblossom666:_** Hey Did Shika help u hack on2 our covo?

**_FanBlackUchi:_** Maybe. Wats it 2 u?

**_RamenGirl92:_** Sakura-chan, Tenten-chan. Neji was over at Sasuke's and I think Shikamaru's over there aswell.

**_WhipeCblossom666:_** That jackass. Wait tell I...

**_CloudGazur14:_** What were u saying Kura?

**_WhipeCblossom666:_** SHIKA U LAZY ASS HOE. I'M GOING TO KICK UR ASS FOR THIS!

**_CloudGazur14:_** Kura please. Remember the deal.

**_WhipeCblossom666:_** ITS OFF. U PROMISED U WOULDNT HACK! I'M LEAVING JERKS.

**_WhipeCblossom666:_** Hinata-chan, Tenten-chan, Naruto, jerks. I'll meet up with u all l8er. BYE!

_**WhipeCblossom666 sighed off.**_

**_RamenKing192: _**Shikamaru u really pissed her off. I'll be suprised if I C U on monday.

**_CloudGazur14:_** I really dont think u will. Nor Kura. She's mad and might not come back. If u hear of any murders in the city just suspect Kura did it out of anger. jk

**_SoccerQueen007: _**Well we should all go its getting late. And Sakura-chan is still out in the flower medow.

**_CloudGazur14:_** Ur kidding me. I pick the worst times to piss her off. Well C U

_**RamenGirl92, SoccerQueen007, RamenKing192 have signed off**_

_**CloudGazur14, FanBlackUchi, WhiteEyes havesigned off**_

Sakura slammed her laptop shut. "I hate him. He says he understands and then he pulls a stunt like that!" She spat as she got to her feet. "Maybe some training would help." she wondered as she walked over to a big tree.

Sakura dug around in her backpack and pulled out a pair of fishnet gloves that went up to her wrists. "Thats right. I'm only useless. I cant do anything and now I'm fighting with one of my best friends." She whispered as she started punching and kicking the tree softly. But after her first punch the tree had already cracked deeply.


End file.
